Things Between
by Suzie n Lopmon
Summary: Using characters from Digimon~Suzie (not the one from the show.. but me) and Takato are just starting out. So are my friend Rin and brother Lee. This story takes place before my friend DreamerRin's story, Reflecting Emotions. ~CHAPTER 11 POSTED~
1. It's Just A Start

AN: Hey hey hey everyone! I do not own anyone or anything from Digimon. I'm Suzie! Not the Suzie from Digimon. So don't get me confused. Also if you post about it… You are quite dumb because you didn't read this now did you? Well here is my story!  
  
Things Between  
  
Chapter 1- It's Just a Start  
  
(By: Suzie)  
  
It was a nice sunny day. There was a slight breeze and it looked like a storm was about to roll in. Suzie was walking home from school. She missed her bus because she was talking to Takato, who also missed his bus. They practically lived on opposite sides of town. And she hated it. Her parents would never let her go over there because it was across town and the main reason was, he was a guy. By now the wind had picked up quite a bit and Suzie was getting cold in her shorts and tank top. Her blond hair was flowing in the wind and her purple sunglasses with the flower on them were on top of her head. "I wish I would've brang a jacket." She muttered when all of a sudden some threw a jacket on her shoulders. She spun around very quickly ready to fight if it was a stranger. But it was Takato. "Whoa there," he said sarcastically, "I ain't here to fight ya, just thought you looked cold." Suzie smiled. She was glad he had followed her. At least they could be together for a while. "Why don't ya come over to my house?" Takato asked, "It's just about ready to pour and you still have a long ways to go." "Sure," Suzie said, but she knew her parents were gonna have a cow if they found out.  
  
When they got to Takato's house they went up to his room. It had poured on their way there so Takato went to get some towels.  
  
"Takato, can I use your phone real fast?"  
  
"Sure, it's right down the stairs"  
  
She went down the stairs and called Rin.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hello is Rin there?"  
  
"Yes one moment. Oh is this Suzie?"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
* In the background * "Mom!"  
  
"Suz?"  
  
"Yeah Rin I have a question"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Um, well I am at Takato's and I was wondering if I told my parents I was at your house while it rains could you cover for me? My parents will have a cow if they find out I am at Takato's.  
  
"Sure, no problem!"  
  
"Thanks soo much! You are a lifesaver!"  
  
"Anytime. Well I gotta get off the phone, Mom's calling."  
  
"All right c-ya later!"  
  
And they hung up. 'Ok,' she thought, 'Now I have to call my parents. I really hope this works.'  
  
"Hello, Mom?"  
  
"Yes dear. Where are you?"  
  
"Well I'm at Rin's. And I was wondering if I could stay here until the rain stops."  
  
"Well sure honey! You can home at about, it's 3:30 now, until about 5:30- 6:00."  
  
"Ok Mom. Thanks a lot! Love ya bye!"  
  
"Love you too! Bye bye!"  
  
'Wow!' she thought, '6:00! I think at about 5 I'll head to Rin's.' "Suzie here's a towel." She caught it right before it hit her face. "Hey!" she said. When they got back to Takato's room they just sat on the floor. They weren't going out or anything but there seemed to be something between them. 'Just like Rin and Lee,' Suzie thought. "Hey Suz," Takato said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would like to…"  
  
Suzie's eyes lit up. She was hoping he would ask…  
  
"Go…" Takato wanted to ask her out but instead he said, "to the movies with me?"  
  
'WHAT!' Suzie was thinking. This wasn't what she was hoping for. But she was cheerful and replied, "Sure. How about tomorrow since it's Saturday. Do you want it to just be us or do you want Rin and Lee to come along?" "Sure, Rin and Lee can come if they want." 'At the movies,' Takato thought, 'that's when I'll ask.'  
  
The next morning when Suzie woke up she wasn't in her room. She sat straight up and wiped her eyes. She was on a couch. 'Takato's house,' she thought, 'Oh no! I spent the night here! Holy crap! My parents are gonna, no wait, I'm gonna get it!'  
  
AN: Well everyone… what do ya think? Is it good? Btw just to let ya all know nothing nasty or perverted happened. All right just clearing that up. Well c-ya all next chapter! 


	2. Plans Ruined

AN: Hey hey hey everyone! So was it a good chapter? I hope you like Chapter 1 cuz I thought it was good. LoL… Sooo I guess you can read on!  
  
Things Between  
  
Chapter 2- Plans Ruined  
  
(By: Suzie)  
  
'Where was Takato when ya need him?' Suzie thought sarcastically. Just then she saw him walking down the stairs from his bedroom. "I fell asleep didn't I?" she asked. "Yeah. So I just brought ya down here and let ya sleep on the couch." he said, half asleep. "Oh my God I'm gonna be in soooo much trouble. What time is it?" she asked. "Ya know that's a good question. It's about 9:30 I guess. Why?" Takato said. "Oh nothing. Can I use your phone?"  
  
"Yeah you don't have to ask." Suzie ran to the phone.  
  
"Hello, Rin?"  
  
"Suz? Where are ya? You sound panicked."  
  
"Er… well… I kinda fell asleep at Takato's, and I didn't wake up until this morning."  
  
"Holy crap! Your parents are gonna be so P O'ed (AN: p o'ed=pissed off) that you probably won't want to be alive."  
  
"I know, I know. Don't rub it in. But if I told my parents I stayed at your house do you think it'll work?"  
  
"I dunno… but it is worth a try. Well good luck. Maybe you can come over later."  
  
"Well Takato asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him. And he said you and Lee could come too. It's at 7:00 tonight. Hopefully I will be able to go. Well I better get going. C-ya later?"  
  
"Yup! Ja Mata!"  
  
And they hung up. "Hey Takato," she said, "I hate to rush off like this but I have to get home before my parents call the cops to come looking for me." "Ok," he said, "See ya at the movies tonight right?" "Yeah I hope so, I'll call you later and tell ya how it went," Suzie replied. And as she was heading out the door she said, "It was sweet of you to let me stay here," and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Takato blushed.  
  
At Suzie's house when she walked in was hectic. Her mom was panicking and her Dad was trying to calm her mom down. She tried just sneaking up to her room, but it didn't work. "When did you get in last night?" her mother commanded. Her mom had caught her. "Well last night me and Rin just lost track of time and she said just to stay overnight. She wouldn't let me leave," Suzie said and then thought, 'Oh my God I hope this works. I hate lying like this… but oh well.' "You are not lying are you?" her mom said suspiciously. "No! Why would I?" Suzie said. "Alright, just checking," and with that her mom left her alone. "Mom wait! I have a question," Suzie practically screamed. "What? I'm right here you don't have to yell."  
  
"Can I go to the movies with 3 friends?"  
  
"Maybe. What 3 friends?"  
  
"Rin, Lee, and Takato."  
  
"See what you father says."  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"WHAT?!" he replied.  
  
"Can I go to the movies with 3 friends?!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Please Mom?"  
  
"Alright. But come home afterwards. No spending the night no matter what. At what time though?" said her mom.  
  
"At 7. Gonna go get cleaned up now." And Suzie finished going up the stairs.  
  
After Suzie got out of the shower and ready to go it was only about noon. She called Takato and told him the plans were still on for tonight. Turns out everyone could make it. Then she decided she would go ahead over to Rin's. As soon as she was about to go out the door she heard her mother say, "Hold it right there young lady. I called Rin's parents and you weren't there last night. Her parents finally got Rin to spill and turns out that you had spent the night at Takato's. Now come sit down and start explaining." So Suzie explained everything. She apologized for lying, and told them they were being a little unfair not letting her see Takato. But her parents said she could go to the movies, only if Takato wasn't there. "But Mom!" Suzie complained, "What's wrong with us being friends? Nothing is going to happen! Why won't you believe me!?" Then she started to cry. She tried to hold it back but she couldn't. She hadn't cried for a long time but this time she couldn't hold it in. Her Mom tried to comfort her but Suzie refused it. Her Dad stated to explain what they thought, but she just got up and ran out the door. She ran to Rin's house, but when she got there they were gone. So she dried her eyes and walked over to Takato's. She didn't want to go back and face her parents. They were being too unfair. Why wouldn't they trust her? When she got to Takato's house she cheered up. She loved being with him and he made her feel happy. Like the world was perfect, and she loved that. Takato answered the door before she was even there. "You're here early," he said with a laugh. "Well before I left my parents and I got into a little fight. They said I could only go to the movies if you weren't there. And they found out I stayed here last night and got all upset. I just ran out on them. I don't know what their problem is. They are so old fashioned at times. I hate it I rea…" and she was cut off. She hadn't been looking straight at Takato, but just then he hugged her. "Don't worry," he said quietly, "You'll work things out. You always do."  
  
AN: So… what do ya think? Was it good, ok, crappy, the worst? Please review and tell me! This is my first time writing a romantic type story so I hope it's good! 


	3. The Night

AN: Soo… I hope you reviewed. I think this is turning into a nice little story? Even tho it's only 2 chapters. Well here is Chapter 3. I am posting a chapter a day so far. Well anyways… you probably wanna read the chapter right? Well I am not gonna let ya! Mhuhahahahahahaha!!! D/a I mean really d/a… well I will be nice this time and let ya read. Please Review!!!! Btw for me in this story I call Henry Lee. AND this story takes place before my friend's story, Reflecting Emotions. You should read her story too.  
  
Things Between  
  
Chapter 3-The Night  
  
(By: Suzie)  
  
Suzie was in total shock! 'Oh my God! Is he actually hugging me?' she thought. Her mind was racing, and she didn't know what to do or what to say. Should she hug back or say something? So she just tried to continue their conversation. "Do you really thing so?" she asked. She was blushing and she tried to hide it. "Yeah why wouldn't ya?" he replied softly. 'This moment is perfect,' Suzie thought. They broke the embrace. "I'll go get you some tissues. Wanna come inside?" he asked. "Sure," she replied.  
  
While all this had been happening Lee was at another friends house. "Well," he said to his friend, "I better get going. I'm going to the movies later on and I need to get cleaned up. See ya later." And when Lee got home he found out about Suzie. "She just ran out on us," his mom said, sobbing. "Maybe you guys were being a little unfair. I mean, come on, Suzie would never do anything. She and Takato are just good friends. We are all good friends, Rin, Takato, Suzie, and I. You have nothing to be afraid of," Lee said, practically lecturing his parents. "Alright, but if you see her tell her we are sorry."  
  
Everyone had fun at the movies. They went to see The Sum of All Fears. At the end Takato and Suzie walked slower and therefore were behind Rin and Lee, who were engaged in their own conversation. "Hey Suzie," Takato asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well… I was wondering if you would like to go… out with me."  
  
Suzie was happier than anyone could be. It was like a dream come true to her. "Yes," she said. She hugged him. She didn't know what else to do at that moment. Rin looked behind her and saw the 2 hugging. "Lee," Rin said, "Your sister is happy. Takato must have asked her out." "Great," Lee replied with sarcasm. "Hey!" Rin said as she slightly hit him, "You should be happy for her. At least she won't be miserable." "I guess." It was night now, almost 9:00 p.m.  
  
"Well I guess we should catch up with Rin and Lee," Takato said. "Yeah," Suzie said. So they held hands and walked on.  
  
AN: Sorry it was so short. So was it good… Don't worry… it's not the end of the story. If it were the end I wouldn't expect anyone to read it. This is just the beginning! Well hope ya like it and PLEASE review. Chapter 4 might be up later today or tomorrow. C-ya soon! 


	4. Happiness

AN: I know, I know. Chapter 3 was pretty short. But that's ok… because it was a chapter! Well here ya go!! Read on!!  
  
Things Between  
  
Chapter 4-Happiness  
  
(By: Suzie)  
  
Suzie felt like she was in a dream. It had finally happened. Takato asked her out. To her it had felt like he would never ask. She was on cloud nine for the rest of the night. She forgot about the fight with her parents. Lee was ready to burst out laughing. "It's not that big of a deal," he said to Rin on the phone, "I think she is over reacting." "Lee," Rin said, "Do you know anything about her personal life?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you so concerned about it?"  
  
"Because I am her brother."  
  
"So."  
  
"SO… shouldn't I be concerned? She has been on cloud nine all night."  
  
"And you point is?"  
  
"Oh never mind."  
  
Ruki giggled. She loved aggravating him most of the time, especially proving him wrong.  
  
"Lee," Suzie said. "How many times do I have to tell ya not to bust in my room? EXSPECIALLY when I am on the phone," Lee said. "Well I just wanted to call Rin. Is that such a big problem?" Suzie said. "Well I am talking to her now. Why don't you guys have a little girl chat thing, or whatever you do on the phone." Lee said. Suzie went into her room and picked up her phone. "Ok Lee you can hang up now," she said. Lee hung up. "I'm so happy!" Suzie said.  
  
"I noticed" Rin said.  
  
"I can't believe he actually asked!"  
  
"Calm down now."  
  
"I know but I am just so happy. I'm glad we only have 2 more days of school though."  
  
"I know it. I can't wait."  
  
"Dang-it, tomorrow is Sunday so we can't do anything. At least I know my parents wouldn't let me."  
  
"You really are too hard on them sometimes. Remember they are old."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"I guess your right. Hey do you want to go to the mall tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. What time?"  
  
"How about 1?"  
  
"Alright. See ya then. Bai bai!  
  
"Ja Mata!!"  
  
And they hung up. "You guys hung up already? Maybe I still wanted to talk to her."  
  
Imitating Lee, Suzie said, "How many times do I have to tell ya not to bust in my room? EXSPECIALLY when I am on the phone." "Very funny," Lee said, "Well I was just teasing ya anyways. So you're going to the mall, huh?" "How long were you standing there?" Suzie asked, and got up. "Long enough," he replied and ran. Suzie ran after him. "You're not getting off that easily!" she yelled.  
  
AN: So… was it an ok chapter? Don't worry. You know how all books have their boring chapters. So you can't blame me! LoL. Well c-ya next chapter. And please Review!! 


	5. The Mall

AN: Well yester day I didn't get to post Chapter 5 because it was thundering and lighting all day. So here is Chapter 5 and I might post Chapter 6 later today.  
  
Things Between  
  
Chapter 5-The Mall  
  
(By: Suzie)  
  
Suzie yawned. It was about 9:00 a.m. 'Yesterday was a good day,' she thought, 'I even caught Lee, which is most of the time impossible.' She giggled. So she got up and showered and when she got done it was about 10:00 a.m. "Lee," she called outside his door, "I'm gonna go ahead over to Rin's. Tell mom and dad if they come home." He opened his door. "Who said you could go over there? I never heard you ask mom OR dad if you could go anywhere. You are just gonna get yourself into big trouble." "Ok Lee, I never wanted a lecture. I'll just see ya later. Rin and I are going to the mall. Bye" she replied and ran to the door and left before Lee could say something else. It was a nice day. A little breezy but it was hot. The sun was shinning bright so Suzie pulled the sunglasses with a flower on them off the top of her head and put them on.  
  
At Rin's house her mom had already left and her brother and dad were the only ones there. "Hello, is Rin home?" she asked when her dad answered the door. "Yes. She is in her room. I think you know the way." "Hey hey hey Rin!" Suzie said when she got to Rin's room. "Hey Suz! You are here early," she replied. "Well I got up and ready and everything and told Lee I was going over here and to tell my parents when they get home. And he started lecturing me about how I am going to get into trouble not telling my parents where I am going and blah blah blah." They both laughed. They decided to head to the mall early.  
  
At the mall they ate some lunch. And to not much surprise they saw Lee there. "Oh my God," Suzie said, annoyed, "Does he have to keep an eye on me everywhere I go!" Rin giggled. Those two were always annoying each other. Then Suzie grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her into the nearest store, which happened to be a clothing store that all the preps hung out at. "This had to be the nearest store, didn't it," Rin mumbled. "Hey, I'm sorry but I want to get away from Lee," Suzie said. Just then the biggest prep of their school came up and said, "I'm surprised to see you two here. You must be lost or something." Her "followers' laughed. "Yeah very funny," Rin said, "but why are you so concerned we are here? I don't see us bothering anyone or touching anything. Why we wouldn't like to damage a shirt that is $100 and is waaay to small for you now would we?" Suzie laughed. She couldn't help it. The look on that girls face was hilarious. She looked like someone had just killed someone. Her mouth was open and everything. So the girl just went "Hrmph" and turned on her heel and went back to what she was doing. Rin and Suzie high-fived. Suzie saw that Lee's back was turned and the left the store and went to the candy store next door. "Now we can buy a lot of candy and make ourselves sick or go somewhere else before we buy everything," Rin said. "OK lets go," Suzie replied.  
  
Later on as they were walking, they saw Ryo and Kazu. 'Oh great,' Suzie and Rin thought.  
  
AN: So what do ya think?? BTW sorry about not posting a chapter for a while… internet problems. So c-ya next chapter!!! 


	6. Kazu's Big Mouth

AN: Like I said at the end of the last chapter. I am having Internet problems. So I might not post a chapter a day… who knows. Well here is Chapter 6!! Have fun reading!!  
  
Things Between  
  
Chapter 6-Kazu's Big Mouth  
  
(By: Suzie)  
  
"Hey Rin, Suzie!" Ryo called. That was kinda embarrassing too, because it echoed through the mall. "Hey," Suzie and Rin said in unison. "I'm surprised to see you two here," Kazu said. "Don't start," Ruki said. She was on a kick after telling off that prep. "So do you guys want to go get some ice cream or something?" Ryo asked looking at Rin. 'It's quite obvious Ryo likes Rin.' Suzie thought, 'But could this turn into a problem? I sure hope not.' "How about it Suzie?" Kazu asked. "Wha? I mean sure," Suzie said. So as they were turning around to go to the ice cream shop they ran into Takato and Lee. "Hey! What are you guys up to?" Lee asked. "Not much," Rin said, "But do you guys want to go to the ice cream shop with us?" "Sure," Lee and Takato replied. So they walked down to the ice cream shop. Lee and Rin were walking together and holding hands, which is no surprise. (AN: ha ha) Suzie and Takato were walking together and Ryo and Kazu were just kind of off to the side.  
  
After everyone ate they decided to take a walk through Shinjuku Park. It was hot and breezy and no one wanted to be kept inside all day. They had fun and joked around. It was around 3:00 p.m. when Suzie and Rin decided to go to Rin's house. So they said their goodbyes and were off. They walked back through the park and then to Rin's house. Her little brother had over a friend, which was quite annoying. So they just went into Rin's room to talk.  
  
But meanwhile back with the guys. After Rin and Suzie left they guys just kept walking. And they started to talk about girls (AN: which is what guys normally do right? Lol) and since Ryo liked Rin he didn't say much, but Kazu started to run his mouth about how he liked Suzie, which was a mistake. "Yeah I like Suzie because she is nice and sweet and, of course, cute." Lee nudged him in the side trying to whisper to him to shut up but he wouldn't listen. "Don't you think so too Takato?" 'Uh oh. BIG mistake,' Lee thought, 'I better butt in before there's problems.' "Yeah whatever you say Kazu, ^.^()" Lee said, "No one should like my sister." Lee gave Takato a sign that he was just kidding. "Yeah right Lee. Who wouldn't like your sister? Or Rin too for that matter. They are different in so many ways, but alike too," Kazu said. "Kazu shut up," Takato said. 'Holy crap,' Ryo and Lee thought.  
  
"Hey why do I need to shut up?" Kazu said.  
  
"Because you are running your mouth," Takato replied.  
  
"Yeah so."  
  
"Some of us just don't want to hear it?"  
  
"Or maybe you are just jealous that Suzie likes me more than you."  
  
And that was it. Kazu finally ticked Takato off.  
  
Takato hit him.  
  
AN: So what do ya think?? Unexpected?? He he. Well he is the long awaited chapter. Please oh Please REVIEW! And if you have any ideas for upcoming chapter please tell me. E-mail me at suzie_and_lopmon@hotmail.com to submit suggestions or ideas. Thankies!! 


	7. The Beginning of the Fun

AN: OOOhhhh!! Good chapter wasn't it?? Yeah I thought so too… lol… ok so here is chapter 7. Oh and is everyone reviewing?? Cuz I only see Ru… I mean Rin's reviews. Please Review! I need to know how you like the story and everything. PLEASE!  
  
Things Between  
  
Chapter 7-The Beginning of the Fun  
  
(By: Suzie)  
  
Takato was shocked as much as everyone else. "Oh My God!" they heard Suzie and Rin say. Well Suzie and Rin got bored at her house so they came back to see what everyone was doing. 'I can't believe it,' Suzie thought. Suzie and Rin ran up to them. "What happened?" Rin asked. "Oh nothing," Kazu said, surprisingly he was still conscious, "We were just playing around and we got to rough." Rin raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe him," she whispered to Suzie. "Me either," she whispered back. "Um, ok, whatever you say," Suzie said. So everyone started walking back to there houses. Rin and Ryo lived in the same direction so they went off down the same street. Kazu went off alone. "Hey Lee! I am going to go over to Takato's for a bit. Tell mom and dad, ok?" Suzie said. "What am I… your telephone to mom and dad? All right but this is the last time!" he called back to her. So the two were off to Takato's house. Takato reached for Suzie's hand. She took it. Then she leaned in on Takato's shoulder. They walked in silence for a while. "Takato," Suzie said. "What?" he asked.  
  
"What really happened today at the park?"  
  
"Nothing. Just like Kazu said… we were playing around and got to rough."  
  
"Really? Are you lying? Be honest. I won't care what happened. Please tell me."  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well after you and Rin left we started talking about girls. Well I guess Kazu likes you a lot, and he wouldn't shut up so he ticked me off really bad and I… hit him."  
  
Suzie felt bad now. They were fighting over her.  
  
"And he was talking about Rin too."  
  
That made Suzie feel a bit better. At least it wasn't just over her. "Are you two still friends?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Maybe you should go visit him. I'll just go home."  
  
"No, you can come."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
So they turned around and headed to Kazu's house. His mom answered the door. "Hello, can we see Kazu?" Takato asked. "Sure. He's right down the hall in the den," Kazu's mom replied. "Thanks," Suzie said. When they got there Kazu was on the couch watching TV with an ice pack on his left eye and cheek. "Hey Kazu," Takato said. "Hey Kazu mumbled. "How bad is it?" Suzie asked. "Oh not that bad," Kazu said nervously. "Don't worry," Takato said, "she knows." "So again I ask, how bad is it?" said Suzie. "Pretty bad," Kazu replied. That made Takato feel like it was his entire fault. 'But it's not,' he thought. "Are you going to be ok?" Suzie asked, "We just came to check up on ya." "I'll be ok," Kazu said. "Ok well bye," Suzie said  
  
"Bye," said Kazu.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Takato said to him.  
  
"It's ok… but you can throw a good punch."  
  
"OK well see ya later," said Takato with a laugh.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"That went well," Suzie said when they got outside. "Yeah… I guess it did," replied Takato. Then Suzie's cell phone rang. "Oh I forgot that I had this," she said and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Suzie." It was Lee  
  
"Yeah… what do you want?"  
  
"Can I talk to Takato?"  
  
"Ok hold on." She put her finger over the mouthpiece. "Well it's my phone and I have people calling for you on it," Suzie told Takato with a laugh, "It's Lee. Here ya go."  
  
"Hello?" Takato said  
  
"Hey Takato. I was wonder if you wanted to stay over here tonight, if it's ok with your parents of course."  
  
"Well we are kinda by my house. I'll call ya back when I find out. Talk to ya in a few."  
  
"Ok see ya."  
  
"What did he want?" Suzie asked. "He wanted to know if I wanted to stay at his house tonight," he replied and handed Suzie back her phone, "Let's stop by my house real fast ok?" "Sure," she replied.  
  
'I'm going to call home and ask if Rin can spend the night,' Suzie thought when they got to Takato's house, 'This should be fun.' She dialed the number to her house.  
  
"Hello, Mom?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Can Rin spend the night tonight?"  
  
"Well your brother is having… wait where are you?"  
  
"I'm with Takato. So can Rin stay the night?"  
  
"Well I guess so."  
  
"Thanks a bunch mom! Love ya! Bye!  
  
"Bye."  
  
'Yes!' she thought. Now she had to call Rin, 'I hope she can even though it's one of those spur of the moment things.'  
  
"Hello is Rin there?"  
  
"Yes hold on."  
  
"Hello Suz?"  
  
"Yup. I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night tonight."  
  
"Sure I'll ask."  
  
"… … …"  
  
"Yeah I can."  
  
"Ok great we will come and get ya as soon as we leave here."  
  
"Whose we and here?"  
  
"Takato and his house. He is spending the night with Lee. Tonight should be fun right?"  
  
"You bet," Rin said with a laugh.  
  
"Ok see ya in a few!"  
  
"Ok bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
So after Takato got done packing they went and got Rin. And then they walked back to Suzie's house. "The fun in about to begin!" Suzie whispered to Rin.  
  
AN: So what do ya think?? This is the longest chapter yet, right? Well please review!! C-ya next chapter!! 


	8. The Slumber Party

AN: *evil laugh* so are you ready to read?? Let the slumber party begin!! (Gomen gomen about it being so long since I updated!!)  
  
Things Between Chapter 8-The Slumber Party (By: Suzie)  
  
Suzie and Rin went into Suzie's room and Rin put here stuff down. It was about 7:00. So they sat down and talked for about 10 minutes until they heard the doorbell ring. "What the heck?" Suzie said and went down to answer the door. Rin was behind her. Suzie opened the door. It was Ryo and Kazu. She just blinked a few times. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked. "Lee invited us over tonight," Ryo said. "Um. come in. You guys know where his room is right?" Suzie asked. So the guys came in and disappeared into Lee's room. "Mom!" said yelled. "What Suzie?" her mother asked. "It's not fair! Lee gets to have 3 people spend the night," said Suzie. "Well he is older," her mom said. "Oh well!" Suzie said and she grabbed Rin's arm and they went up to her room. "Now there is four of them and 2 of us," Suzie said, "We have to come up with something to do." "Hey I know!" Rin said, "Let's play Truth or Dare!" "Great idea!" Suzie replied. So they went down the hall a bit and Suzie knocked on the door. Lee opened it. "What do you want?" he asked. "We want to challenge you 4 to a game of Truth or Dare. So how bout it?" Suzie asked. Lee closed the door a bit and they said something. "We accept," he replied.  
  
They all went into the guest room. No one ever uses it and it's where Suzie and Lee's parents keep things that don't go with the house. Like odd things. "Ewe this room doesn't match or anything," Ryo, Kazu, and Rin said. "We know," Suzie and Lee said. So they all sat down. The guys sat on one side and the girls on the other. "You start Lee," Suzie said as soon as everyone sat down. "Ok," he replied, "Rin, truth or dare?" "How about truth," she replied. "Ok truth. Who was your first kiss?" "Dumb question but ok. you," she replied. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah you retard. now let her go," Suzie said. "Hey did I ask you?" Lee said. "No, but I answered the question anyway," Suzie replied. "Ok. Ryo, truth or dare?" Rin said. "Um. truth," he replied. "Darn," she mumbled, "Ok. have you ever kissed anyone? And guys don't count, just kidding!!" Everyone started laughing. "Yeah," Ryo said with a laugh. "Are you sure?" Rin questioned with a smile. Suzie giggled. "Well yeah," Ryo said. "Ok, just checking," Rin replied, "It's your turn though." "Hmm." Ryo said "Kazu. Truth or dare?" "Dare," Kazu said. "That's just like you Kazu, going for the dares," Takato said. "Well Kazu, I dare you to." Ryo said, "Um. oh I know. I'm gonna put a new spin on the game. It's called a Now or Later dare. You can choose to do the dare now or later. If you choose later then I can make you do the dare anytime I want you to. So what do you choose?" Everyone looked a bit confused. "Who made that up?" Rin asked suspiciously. "Oh, well we played it that way when I went to a different school," he replied. "Well I choose later," Kazu said. "This has to be the most boring game of Truth or Dare," Suzie said. "Suzie, Truth or Dare?" Kazu asked. "Moi? You're asking me?" Suzie asked, "Well I guess I'll take a dare." "I dare you to give Takato a kiss," he said with a smile. 'ACK!' Suzie thought, 'Oh I can't let anyone know this is my first kiss. I hope Lee doesn't say anything. God I hate this game now.' "Ok sure," Suzie said. They were sitting in a circle and she was sitting by Takato. She leaned over and they kissed. It was only a few seconds long but it seemed to last longer to Suzie. 'Whoa. At least my first kiss is over. I feel better now, but it was very uncomfortable having everyone watching ya' Suzie thought.  
  
Suzie stirred in her sleep. It was sunny in the room. She blinked a few times then opened her eyes. Everyone had feel asleep in the guest room. No one wanted to sleep on the bed because it was musty and the sheets hadn't been changed in ... who knows how long. It was a big room with a lot of space. Suzie sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. About a foot away Takato was sleeping. Rin and Lee were on the other side of the room and Ryo and Kazu were in the middle. (AN: they are not sleeping by each other.) Suzie got up and went to the bathroom then went to her room and changed. She poked her head inside the guestroom to see if anyone else was awake. She noticed Rin stir. "Rin!" Suzie whispered loudly. She didn't move. So Suzie went over and poked her a few times. Finally she got up. "Come on let's go get something to eat. I'm sure my mom will fix us something," Suzie whispered. Suzie went on down to the kitchen and Rin went to change. When Rin got done she went to the kitchen. Suzie was looking in the cabinets. "What are you doing?" Rin asked. "Well it looks like me and you are cooking this morning," Suzie replied with a smile. "What are you planning to do?" Rin asked. "Oh nothing," Suzie said, "We're just gonna play a little joke." 


	9. The Prank~ Part 1~ Preparations

AN: So what did ya think of the last chapter?? Good? Hope so. Please review and if you have any suggestions at all e-mail me at suzie_and_lopmon@hotmail.com . Well read on!  
  
Things Between Chapter 9- The Prank~ Part 1~ Preparations (By: Suzie)  
  
"We are sooo evil," Rin said with a laugh. "I know it," Suzie replied with a grin, "So any ideas?" "Yeah, how about we steal their clothes," Rin said with a smile. "Sounds great! And lets add some shaving cream to the hair and lets fix them something for breakfast that's really nasty," Suzie said. "Oh this is gonna be so much fun!" Rin said. "So what should we fix them? Something simple," Suzie said. "I say undone scrambled eggs and burnt toast," Rin replied. "Good thinking!" Suzie said, and with that she got out the toaster and the eggs. "Rin start on the toast. it won't matter if it is cold," Suzie said with a laugh. While Rin put in the toast Suzie went to the hall closet and got 2 bottles of shaving cream. When Suzie came back down to the kitchen, Rin had 4 pieces of burnt toast done. One half was burnt and the other wasn't. "Good idea. They'll never suspect anything. And I say after we cook and do their hair that we leave that way when they wake up they can't get us," Suzie said. "Ok," Rin replied.  
  
After they got done cooking Suzie put the eggs in a bowl and set them on the dining room table and covered them so they would still be a bit hot and set the toast beside it. They had 4 plates out and orange juice in the cups. They got 2 plastic cups and put shaving cream in them so they wouldn't make noise to wake them. They were outside the door. Suzie had gotten Lee's alarm clock. They went in. They put shaving cream in their hair along with some mousse and gel. Then they set the alarm clock to go off in 5 minutes. Sat it down and left the room. Rin had all her stuff ready and it was sitting outside the bedroom door. Suzie had left a note on the alarm clock that said they had already eaten and left and that breakfast was on the table. Suzie and Rin left, trying to hold in their laughter. They went to the mall first and then were going to go to Rin's house. As soon as they had left they house they had started cracking up. "Good thing we are going to have it tape recorded!" Suzie said laughing. "It's gonna be sooo hilarious!" Rin replied. They had set up to camcorders. One was in the guestroom, and one in the dinning room. That way they could see their reactions without being there.  
  
Meanwhile back at the house the alarm went off.  
  
AN: Yay!! Ya like the chapter?? Well chapter 10 should be up later tonight or tomorrow!! Please review!! C-ya! ^.~ 


	10. The Prank~ Part 2~ The Reactions

AN: So what did ya thing of Chapter 9? I know it was kinda short and all but I decided to divide it into 2 parts. So here is part 2!!  
  
Things Between Chapter 10- The Prank~ Part 2~ The Reactions (By: Suzie)  
  
Everyone heard the alarm and woke up. Lee went to scratch his head but felt it was spiky and hard. He looked at everyone else. They all had different hairstyles. Lee got up and turned off the alarm clock and read the note. "The girls got us," Ryo said looking up to Lee. "I know it," he replied, "But let's go downstairs and eat. My parents aren't home. Then we can take showers. We have 2." "MY HAIR!!" Kazu practically screamed, "WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO MY HAIR!" "Calm done now Kazu," Takato said, "they got all of us." "Come on let's go eat before it gets cold," Lee said and started downstairs. Everyone followed.  
  
At the table everyone sat down and Ryo took the covering off the eggs. Everyone helped themselves and started to dig in. "ACK!" Lee said and spit out his eggs, "These are undone! Oh gross!!" "Yuck!! The toast is burnt totally black on one side!" Ryo said, gulping down his orange juice, which tasted funny. "Ryo don't drink it!" Takato tried to stop him but it was to late, "The orange juice is." Takato paused, "actually carrot juice. and it even has chunks in it." "GROSS!" Ryo yelled and spit the juice back into the cup. Kazu had eaten almost everything on his plate. "Kazu! Man how could you eat that stuff!" Takato exclaimed. "It tasted pretty good at first," Kazu said not looking too great, "now I don't feel so good." "Kazu," Lee said, "If you are gonna throw up don't do it here because I don't wanna have to clean it up."  
  
.:. Meanwhile At The Mall .:.  
  
"They should been done eating breakfast now," Suzie said with a laugh. "Oh you bet," Rin replied. "Ya know," Suzie said, taking a bite of her food, chewed it up and continuing, "I'm gonna have to either stay at your house or stay in my room and lock the door." "Ya," she replied, "we are totally in for it." "Well the lock myself in the room thing is a good idea. I have my comp in there along with a phone. I could bring the mini fridge and freezer we have in the basement and the extra microwave up to my room. Then just stash in some food and I will be good to go!" said Suzie. "Yeah ya could," Rin replied taking a bite, "And you could slip a note underneath your door that said if you were going anywhere and then you could just climb out your window." "That's a good idea," Suzie said with her mouth full. They booth laughed.  
  
After they got done eating they went roaming around the mall. "ACK!" Suzie yelped and pulled Rin into a store, "The guys are here!" "Holy crap! Your kidding right!" Rin replied. "No! I'm totally not kidding. We gotta get outta here before they find us!" Suzie said, panicked. So they headed for the nearest exit and avoided the guys. They went to Suzie's house and brought up the mini fridge and freezer and the microwave. Then they stocked up the fridge and freezer. Suzie left her parents a note that said she was spending the night at Rin's and would call later. Then they locked themselves in Suzie's room. She packed her stuff and got ready.  
  
When they heard the guys come in they snuck out the window and ran towards Rin's house. They were home free for now.  
  
AN: Sooo. did you like part 2? Hope so! Please review! C-ya next chapter!! 


	11. The Get Aways

AN: ACK! Gomen (sorry) again!! I haven't been able to update much! Soooooo so gomen!! Well here is chapter 11. When I started this story I didn't think I would make this many chapters. Guess I was wrong huh? Well there is gonna be plenty more to come! Hope you enjoy this one and all the ones to come in the future!!  
  
Things Between Chapter 11- The Get Aways (By: Suzie)  
  
Suzie and Rin scrambled down the cable pole thing as fast as they could and darted down the sidewalk. 'Please don't come after me Lee!' Suzie thought. 'I hope Lee has enough sense to stay inside this time,' Rin thought.  
  
As soon as they got as far as they could they stopped to catch their breath. "I *huff huff* think we did *huff huff* good. Don't *huff huff* you?" Suzie asked. "*huff huff* yeah I *huff huff* think we did *huff huff* great," she replied. They both had their hands on their knees, gasping for breath. They had run about 3 blocks as fast as they could without stopping. When Suzie had finally caught her breath she said, "I think we should get going now. They might be coming out to look for us." "Yeah," Rin said, "I know they had to hear us somehow." And they headed off.  
  
It was only about another block to Rin's house. And when they got there her mom let Suzie stay. "Oh thank you very much!!" Suzie said very gratefully. She didn't feel safe in the same house as Lee. So they headed to Rin's room.  
  
Suzie put her stuff down. To her Rin's house was like her "other" home. Rin's and her parents let Suzie stay there almost every time she asked. And no one minded her. And the same was for Rin at Suzie and Lee's house. And Suzie liked getting out of the house and away from Lee's lectures every once in a while. ((AN: hehe))  
  
Suzie had flopped down on Rin's bed and Rin sat in her desk chair. Suzie started thinking then sat straight up. "Rin," Suzie said, in an "uh oh" voice. "Hmm. What?" she replied. "What is tomorrow?" Suzie asked her. Rin thought for a moment then her eyes got wide and her mouth fell open a little. She gulped and then said, "School." "Exactly. My parents are gonna have a fit! Me spend the night at someone's house on a school night equals no. But we only have 2 more days of school. Oh crap." Suzie said and then laid back down, "Grrr what am I gonna do!" "Well," Rin said, "There's only one way to find out. You'll have to call them later. But for now lets have some fun."  
  
So they went to another room in the house. Then they heard the doorbell ring. "You don't think," Suzie started. "It couldn't be. Could it?" Rin said. They knew exactly what each other was thinking. Rin's house also had a back door. So they crept out and looked out front. Lee's, Takato's, Ryo's, and Kazu's bikes were there. "Ack!" Suzie whispered. "Let's go!" Rin whispered back and grabbed Suzie's arm, pulling her towards the back yard and through some of her neighbors yards until they got to the next street. "Oh my God! We can't escape them!" Suzie said. "I know it! What's up with this?" Rin replied.  
  
AN: So what do you think?? And I'm still gomen about it being so long since the last chapter! My teachers have been pounding me with homework! AND my computer messed up for a about a month. SRY! Well the next chapter will come soon hopefully!! 


End file.
